Too Soon
by some1lostme
Summary: Another postfinale fic. Sort of selfexplanatory.


Title: Too Soon

Author: some1lostme

Spoilers: 7x24 "Living Doll"

Summary: Another post-finale fic. It's fairly short and self-explanatory.

Author's Note: This is NOT beta'd. Don't read if that bothers you.

* * *

You aren't sure how long you've been under the car, face down in the mud. You have blacked out more than once since discovering your position, and when you woke up the last time, light illuminated the once black sky. Someone has found you and you find yourself thanking a god you're not really sure you believe in. You body is cold and the scientist in you knows that that is not a good sign. Your mind is racing over all of the possibilities of what could be wrong with you but when the voices begin to reach your ears, the only thing you want to think about is the man that you are so desperately in love with.

The voices suddenly get louder and there is someone on the ground beside the car and you are flooded in darkness again. Someone is gripping your hand and Grissom is suddenly pleading with you to wake up.

"Sara! Jesus, Sara, wake up honey, please, talk to me."

You think you moan his name but you aren't sure that you've said anything at all until his fingers tighten around yours and he starts yelling that you're alive. You're alive. There are tears in your eyes and there is nothing you can do to hide them. Grissom is shouting orders at people (you are sure that the entire team is there, just like you all were for Nick's rescue) and he turns back to you, muttering reassurances to you, saying things you've never heard him say before.

When he lets go of your hand, you panic. You grapple for his warmth again, letting out a strangled cry as you twist your crushed body the wrong way. But he is still there, lying on the wet earth beside the car, and he makes sure you hear him as he promises to get you out, as he explains to you what is about to happen. You are relieved when Nick and Warrick slide partially under the car with you because you know this is the part where you are finally free of this nightmare. Each of them grabs a different part of your vest and you hear Nick inform the others that they're ready. The noise from the crane fills your ears as fresh tears fill your eyes. As the press of the car is relieved from your body it is replaced with crushing waves of pain and you are barely hanging onto consciousness.

It takes a matter of minutes for Nick and Warrick to pull your body away from the wreckage but it feels like a lifetime. When the three of you are clear, the paramedics swarm around you. You close your eyes but you know exactly what they are doing, the procedure all too familiar to you. You are slowly rolled onto a back brace and strapped down. It takes two of them to lift you onto the gurney and they begin covering you in blankets because it is still raining and you are shaking violently.

A familiar hand encloses one of yours and you don't open your eyes. Grissom is at your side and when they load you into the ambulance he climbs in after you. For some reason, you are suddenly very aware of his behavior and you wonder what Catherine and Nick and Warrick will think, but then you don't really care. If Grissom is being so openly affection toward you, then you think that he must have told them already. You think about how you had wanted to be there, how, when the two of you discussed it, you were always the one to tell all of them, he would simply be there for support and confirmation.

When one of the paramedics puts pressure in a not-so-pain-free spot, you are dragged from your revere and dropped back into reality. Grissom is at your side, wiping muddy hair from your face and suddenly you don't give a damn about how the team found out because, at the moment, it's the little things that matter. You told him you loved him before work. You fed the dog. You did some laundry. These things have become what matters most to you and you were not ready to say good-bye. Again, you are thanking God because you didn't have to. It's too soon to say good-bye.


End file.
